Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is one of the new franchises represented in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is based on the comedy-oriented spinoff of the 2003 Teen Titans animated series, which is in turn based on the superhero team of the same name from DC Comics. About The Teen Titans are a team of crime-fighting teenaged heroes residing in Jump City. The team consists of leader Robin, Cyborg, a man with robotic limbs, Raven, a mysterious girl with supernatural powers, Beast Boy, a prankster who can shapeshift into any animal, and Starfire, an alien girl trying to understand Earth culture. Their misadventures involve many problematic scenarios, whether it be competitions to see who the best Titan is, or improving their living conditions at Titans Tower. Related/Characters Objects * 71255 Team Pack ** Beast Boy *** T-Car **** T-Forklift **** T-Plane ** Raven *** Spellbook of Azarath **** Raven Wings **** Giant Hand * 71287 Fun Pack ** Starfire *** Titan Robot **** T-Rocket **** Robot Retriever * 71210 Fun Pack ** Cyborg* * 71264 Story Pack ** Robin* *Indicates a character only playable when in the Teen Titans Go! Adventure World. Non-Playable Characters * Mammoth * Gizmo * Jinx * See-More * Billy Numerous * Terra * Aqualad * Blackfire * Más Y Menos Adventure World * Jump City ** Titans Tower ** Wacka Doodles Amusement Park ** H.I.V.E. Tower ** Infinite Species ** The Cave ** Jump City High School ** The Brain's HQ Battle Arena * TBA Battle Arena ** What pack unlocks it: 71255 Team Pack * TBA Battle Arena ** What pack unlocks it: 71287 Fun Pack Trivia * Despite being broadcasted on Cartoon Network, Teen Titans Go! is owned by DC Entertainment. * This franchise was leaked on a list of leaked product codes from September 2015, listed as TTG. * This is one of four franchises in the game that is a sub-franchise of another franchise, as Teen Titans Go! is associated with DC Comics. ** The others are Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them being associated with Harry Potter, The LEGO Batman Movie being associated with both The LEGO Movie and DC Comics, and Ghostbusters (2016) being associated with Ghostbusters. ** This is also the only sub-franchise to not have a Story Pack. * When in the Teen Titans Go! World, Cyborg and Robin will resemble their designs from the show, making them some of the few characters playable in an alternate appearance. It is also possible that they will be playable outside of the adventure world via the Teen Titans Go! Red Brick. * The 71255 Team Pack and 71287 Fun Pack will unlock a brand-new exclusive episode telling a story of how the Teen Titans stumbled into the LEGO multiverse and will tie into the main story via a Dimensions Crisis. ** In the episode, the Dimensions Crisis happens when Raven gets frustrated in a LEGO Building Contest and summons in portals to other worlds, thus bringing forth Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Beetlejuice whom all play a major role in the episode's plot. * This franchise will be the first franchise to have a five character interaction, with all five of the Teen Titans interacting with each other in one big interaction. Gallery Teen Titans Go!.png Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Cartoon Network Category:Franchises Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:2017 Category:Wave 9 Category:TV Show Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:DC Entertainment Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises